The Administrative Core (AC) provides the necessary infrastructure to integrate the leadership, organization, and strategic vision of the Southwest Environmental Health Sciences Center (SWEHSC) and to implement the SWEHSC mission by facilitating coordinated research, training, and community engagement efforts. Accordingly, the AC coordinates and integrates Center activities, attracts new investigators with outstanding environmental health sciences (EHS) capabilities, develops the capacity of EHS researchers through career development opportunities, facilitates interdisciplinary EHS activities, and promotes cutting-edge research opportunities and the translation of findings to improve medical and public health interventions for the unique Southwest populations and environment. Likewise, the AC facilitates statewide, national, and international SWESHC initiatives, coordinates community outreach to native and indigenous populations, and ensures the integration of the Facility Cores (FCs) and research focus groups. Specifically, the SWEHSC AC supports the Community Engagement Core (CEC) in public outreach efforts to Native American tribes and the unique populations in the Southwest, and ensure that the FCs provide the innovative technologies needed by Center members in an efficient and cost effective manner that fully integrates all of the Center resources. The ultimate goals of the SWEHSC AC are to grow the number of investigators (particularly new investigators) studying environmental health issues, support new and emerging research initiatives that meet the vision and mission of the Center, and to increase the Center's research grant base.